God Blessed the Broken RoadA Danvid Story
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: This is an unnamed AU where all the characters responded to their home lives in different ways. If you care to help, comment AU names to help out! I own nothing but my AU and story. Characters belong to Roosterteeth Story belongs to me Enjoy!


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

A tour bus pulled up to camp Campbell Through the gate as everyone was off enjoying their day's activities, the drunken counselor stepping a few feet away from the window rolling down revealing a dirty blonde man in the seat. "Davey!" The man climbed out and was dawned in a purple open vest, light blue long sleeve shirt with a bedazzled 'J' on it, grey jeans and white sneakers. Sunglasses propped atop his head with sunset colored lenses on his poof of hair on shaved back and sides, "good to see you again!" He wrapped the now scowling man in a hug happily before the redhead shoved him off.

"Don't call me that, Jasper!" He spat just as his co-counselor Gwen approached them. She tucked some of her purplish hair behind her ear on the side not covering her eye as she stopped in front of the famous one of the two boys. "Hey Jasper, I missed you. How's the tour?"

"Way cool, Gwenny," he gave her a peck on the cheek, "but it'd be more fun if you were with me" Jasper's flirtatious side was showing and boy did it piss David off… if not for Jasper then he'd-no. It's fine. He won't let jealousy get the better of him and get another thing put on his criminal record. The freckled counselor despised the superstar with a fiery passion ever since senior year of high school, but ironically they were best friends from childhood to junior year.

"So Davey," said superstar's voice broke his thoughts, "get off community service yet?" He asked the man he presumed was still his pal. But when a curt 'no' was his only reply, Jasper's smile dropped. "Dude, you've been bitter all your life but would it kill you to smile?" A 'yes' similar to the 'no' was tossed the dirty blonde's way before the redhead turned to join Daniel in watching over the campers.

David sat on a log by the fire pit with a flask of moonshine/whiskey mix in his right hand, a chipper, raven haired camper plopping down beside him. "Hi David!" He said happily befor spotting the flask, "you aren't supposed to drink in front of the campers, Y'know?"

"Beat it Max, I'm not in the mood" was his immediate reply before he saw the kid pout, "look, someone's visiting Gwen and I don't like him. I'm not in a good mood because of it. Case closed"

"Why not?" Max blinked his seafoam green orbs at the man beside him, "why don't you like him?" He clarified the question.

The counselor swigged from his flask before looking the enthusiastic camper in the eyes, "it's grown up stuff, you wouldn't get it" is all he said. He could tell the caramel skinned camper wasn't pleased with the answer but he wouldn't go further into detail than that, "go hang out with your friends, Max" he stamped and locked the end of the conversation with another swig of the contents of his flask.

It seemed like the kid got the message as he stood up and ran over to Nikki and Neil who were sitting under a tree.

David returned to his sulking for a few minutes before he heard the bus pull back out to the dirt road leading back to town, heaving a sigh of relief since that meant Jasper left. He rose from his seat on the log to gather up some wood for the fire pit to start a bonfire for the evening, Gwen and Daniel ushering the campers into the mess hall for dinner. Well… all but Max. Max always helped him set up for the bonfire every friday, it made him feel like not everyone wanted to provoke him into violating his parole and he even stuck up for the man when his parole officer accused him of doing so.

"You don't have to help me every week, you know that? I can get by fine by myself" he watched as the boy picked up some twigs and leaves to toss into the little circle of stones.

Max had lifted up a handful of scraps before looking David in the eyes, "I want to! You don't have to do everything by yourself, David, I'll alway be here to help! But I was just wondering… will you still work here when you're off parole?"

David was giving a soft smile before the question was directed his way, rubbing the back of his head as he contemplated his answer. Unsure of what to say to the optimistic child he shrugged, "I dunno, maybe. Been here on community service for about 2 years now and I guess I've somewhat grown attached to the place… I might come back afterwards. Why?"

The boy smiled, "because when I turn 16 I'm gonna apply to be a counselor in training and I want you to be my senior counselor!"

"Well that's six years away, so that gives me time to think about it. Who knows, that might be the reason I stay." That seemed to make Max beam with excitement as the kid happily placed the materials into the fire pit, the redhead feeling accomplished for having made a camper feel joy. "You should got eat dinner before you miss out again, Quartermaster is making something really special tonight"

Max nodded and left for the mess hall to find they were having homemade tacos, David heard the boy cheer before watching him dash inside to get some. A small chuckle escape his throat before he knelt down by the pile of leaves and sticks, pulling a match from the matchbox he kept on hand. He was ready to strike the match when another vehicle parked in the camp and a cop stepped over to the ex-convict.

"Greenwood," he said, "good to see you doing your job." The man stood 5'5" with messy brown hair, tan-ish skin and piercing silver eyes. His wardrobe consisting of a typical parole officer uniform. The man was David's parole officer, Clarence K. Johnson. He checked on the parolee daily to be sure he's not violating his parole.

The freckled counselor stood up to face him, "Clarence," he said, "could say the same to you. You skipped one day last week" a smirk played on the man's lips since the cop knew he was messing with him.

"It was my kid's birthday, I explained that at the station. That's why officer Michaels checked on you" ah yes, Peter Michaels, cute kid and still a rookie. The drunkard had fun messing with the guy. "You're certain you haven't been violating the parole?"

David rolled his eyes, "yes Clarence, nothing to report… ask the other counselors if you don't believe me" and the cop did just that. After verifying he told the truth Clarence left for the station and the counselor relaxed.

The redhead knelt back down and struck the match in his hand, dropping it into the fire pit and stirring the flame to life. Just in time for everyone to gather around it, too, so he took a seat on the log he always sits on as everyone else found a spot.

Daniel and Max sat on either side of the redhead which drew an annoyed sigh from him as Gwen passed a bag of marshmallows around the circle, Nikki and Neil declining the confections a handing them off to the next camper. Reasons: Nikki didn't want it getting on her outfit and Neil on a strict 'no sweets' diet.

The blonde counselor scooted closer to his co-counselor as they roasted their marshmallows in the fire, watching as David fought the urge to sip from his flask around all the campers. He could tell the redhead was struggling from the way his hand -not holding the stick- twitched in anticipation for the metal container confined in a secret pocket inside his shirt. The blue eyed man knew a lot about his co-counselor, more than he would if he wasn't totally obsessed and in love with him.

"David, why not get your guitar and-" he was cut off with a harsh 'no fucking way, Daniel' before the blonde pulled his marshmallow out of the fire, testing it before slipping it onto a ghramcracker with some chocolate. He muttered a soft, "okay" as he bit into his freshly made smore. Daniel didn't mind the redhead being so harsh and secretive towards him;after all they only met last year when the ex-convict first came to work at the camp, but that didn't stop the blonde from falling head over heels for the dangerous man.

After all the campers were in bed the redhead turned in for the night, going to his room in the counselor cabin he shared with Daniel. He didn't quite go to bed though seeing as he'd been craving the bite of alcohol on his throat for the past couple of hours. Flopping onto the couch David pulled out his flask and gulped down more of the contents. It was running low so he figured he'd get up to refill it. Maybe just drink from the bottle after to save some for tomorrow… but right now he just wanted to drink himself to sleep.


End file.
